


Real Love

by ItsNotEasyBeingQueen



Series: The Art and Science of Kissing, by Blaine Anderson [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen/pseuds/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: Short one-shot set in "The Art and Science of Kissing, by Blaine Anderson" verse.  Kurt isn't thrilled about Valentine's Day.  Leave it to his boyfriend and resident badboy of McKinley, Blaine, to turn things around for him.





	Real Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as part of my compilation for the 2018 Klaine Valentine’s Day challenge, but I wanted to post it on its own to link it to the original story. Enjoy!

 

“Oh, dear lord,” Kurt muttered as he approached his locker.  He quickly spun the dial of the lock and lifted the latch, shoving the door open, hard.  The jock playing tonsil hockey with his cheerleader girlfriend (Kurt couldn’t really tell if it was the same girl from last week or not, but he didn’t care) didn’t seem to mind the impact of the door with his arm.  Kurt rolled his eyes and proceeded to switch out his books as quickly as he could.  The girl, who was clutching a tacky pink teddy bear in her hand, was getting a little vocal, and it was grossing Kurt out.

“Hey, baby,” a smooth voice beside him cooed as a body pressed against his side and a warm hand slid around his waist.  Kurt smiled despite himself, and felt the flush in his cheeks.  “God, I love it when you do that,” Blaine practically growled, brushing the tip of his nose against Kurt’s cheek before planting a soft kiss there.

“Blaine,” Kurt complained half-heartedly, not moving an inch away.

“All right, all right,” Blaine conceded, peeling himself off of Kurt’s side but keeping his hand on his back.  “Happy Valentine’s Day, gorgeous,” he added.

“Ugh,” Kurt grunted, closing the locker door.  “Not you, too.”

“What?”

“Valentine’s Day,” Kurt spat out, turning and walking towards his next class.  Blaine was immediately in step with him, barely holding back a grin when Kurt slipped an arm through his.  “It’s just so commercial and silly and… _fake_.  I mean, it’s all made up by the card companies.”

“Not true. People have been celebrating Valentine’s Day for centuries, and call me a hopeless romantic, but it’s my favorite holiday,” Blaine argued.

Kurt had to laugh at the fact that McKinley’s favorite badboy was currently defending Valentine’s Day.  “You do realize how ridiculous this conversation is, right?” Kurt chuckled. 

“Don’t go putting me in a box, beautiful,” Blaine teased.  “But really, I think you’re giving this whole day a bad rap.  Why is that?” he asked, turning a corner and tugging Kurt into an empty classroom.  He sat back on the edge of the teacher’s desk and pulled Kurt to stand in front of him, resting his hands on Kurt’s hips and waiting for him to respond.

Kurt sighed, looking at the floor.  “I don’t know, maybe…” he paused and sighed again.  “I guess it’s because I, well,” he hesitated again.  Blaine began rubbing his thumbs lightly up and down in encouragement.  “I’veneverhadaValentine,” he mumbled at last.

Blaine moved one hand to lift Kurt’s chin.  “Sweetheart, look at me,” he said.  When Kurt finally met his eyes, he continued.  “I’m so sorry that you’ve been sad.  But you’ve got me now,” he winked, winning a giggle in return.  “I’d love nothing more than to be your Valentine, if you’ll be mine.”

Kurt smiled, blinking back tears.  “Really?” he said in a small voice.

Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around Kurt.  “Of course, gorgeous.  I can’t wait to be your Valentine and show you just how special this day can be when there’s real love behind it.”

Kurt’s eyes widened.  Had Blaine just said he…

His thoughts short-circuited when Blaine kissed him then, warm and slow, holding him close.  Kurt melted into it, bringing his hands up to Blaine’s shoulders. 

Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad at all, Kurt decided.


End file.
